onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Additional stuffs about chapter 711
It seems to me the dwarves are VERY interested in gathering weapons: the dwarves requested for weapons from Robin as well as Wicca trying to steal Zoro's sword. As we have seen, they are very agile to the point of almost invisible to the naked eye and they have quite significant strength (refer to Wicca scene). Two questions came to mind 1) With their already inborn abilities - agility, super strength, DF power, what's the need for weapons? 2) What's the reason behind the requirement for weapons? Revolt? - Wicca really brought herself trouble when she stole from the bar (Zoro's sword included). Why risk exposure when one is scouting / spying? Kinda dumb thing, she did. - Somehow Law does not seem to care about his separation with Robin & Usopp. Don't that seem odd? But good thing though, Doflamingo and Fujitora will be up against Law without aware of Robin and Usopp's existence nearby (or are they?) - Law was the one who suggested for the place and time, and on top of that he specifically choose a location deep in enemy territory instead of neutral ground for the exchange. I find it hard to believe if he does not foresee this turn of events occuring. He can't be so dumb, can he? p.s. I ain't no Law-fanboy, so please don't come at me saying I'm just plain ignorant for being a Law-fanboy. - Overviewing Dressrosa, we can see at least 3 separate factions of residents in this country (excluding Marines and CP0 as they ain't no resident). Firstly we have the Donquixote family members (Doflamingo's crew and other related ones e.g. Bellamy) and his subjects - the citizens. Next we have the dwarves and toys (they may or may not be afflicted / allied) seemingly plotting a rebellion of sorts. Then there's the police (remember those who chased after TSoR) whom are not on the Donquixote's side nor the toys side either. So who does the police work for? A third faction??? - The incoming assault on Sunny. Here's where we see the real worth of Nami, Chopper and Brook's TS training in defense. We may get to see a new technique or two from the Sunny defense trio. I hope Zoro will not arrive too early to steal the spotlight. - Based on what we can gather at the moment, there are a few theories that could be made regarding Doflamingo and Dressrosa but will KIV those until later in time. I will be away on my second honeymoon to Bangkok for a week with not much access to internet. Therefore, please excuse if you don't see my reply. Too bad there ain't no chapter next week, but at the same time its good for me because I won't be missing anything while I'm away shopping-spree'ing! Have a good break people, see you again late next week! ---- In your personal opinion, will Law survive the situation? Yes, he will be able to somehow made it out in one piece No, he will be captured and will require a nakama-saving arc later on Others, please state in comments below Look that way, look carefully, and look hard. Can you see anyone giving any F? STFU LPK (YOHOHOHOOOOO!) Category:Blog posts